


Воскресенье

by rapid_apathy



Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapid_apathy/pseuds/rapid_apathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то в воздухе ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воскресенье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289509) by [rapid_apathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapid_apathy/pseuds/rapid_apathy). 



> This is a Russian translation of my English fic done by dragon_flash @ livejournal. 
> 
> Название: Воскресенье  
> Оригинальное название: Sunday  
> Автор: corydrane  
> Перевод: Dragon Flash  
> Бета: LilaFox , miledi_gella(Gellaan)  
> Фэндом: Вельзевул  
> Пейринг: Ога / Фуруичи  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: Яой, PWP  
> Размер: Мини (1438 слов)  
> Состояние: Закончен  
> Дисклеймер: персонажи Тамура Рюхей, выгоды не имею, ни на что не претендую  
> Саммари: Что-то в воздухе ...  
> Предупреждения: Яой, волшебная возбуждающая пыльца, бессмысленное порно  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Разрешение на размещение: спросить у переводчика  
> Ссылка на оригинал: здесь

Сегодня воскресенье и Фуруичи сидит на полу в комнате Оги, наблюдая, как тот играет в свою новую игру Ninja Hunter 4. Вельзи и Хильда смотрят марафон Обжоры или что-то типа того внизу, и парни для разнообразия спокойно проводят это воскресенье (кто знает, как давно это было).  
   
\- Эй, Ога, дай и мне поиграть.  
   
\- Возьми свою, засранец.  
   
 Фуруичи вздохнул.

\- У меня была своя, но она была сожжена воплями бесёнка, которого ты приволок. Или ты не помнишь?  
   
 Ога пожал плечами.  
   
\- Ты такой мудак, - возмутился Фуруичи.

Комната Оги была, как обычно, захламлена, отметил Фуруичи, заканчивая где-то в третий раз осматривать окружающее его пространство в попытках избавиться от скуки. Театрально склонив голову и вздыхая, он заметил странный бархатный фиолетовый с черным мешок лежащий за дверью. Парень пополз по полу на заднице в сторону мешка, пока не оказался достаточно близко, чтобы добраться до него и заглянуть внутрь. Там оказались две коробочки. Одна из них была не больше коробка спичек и плотно закрыта, а другая напоминала портсигар с серебряной застежкой. Он открыл серебряную застежку и увидел что-то похожее на мелкие зерна розового риса.  
   
\- Что это?

 Ога оглянулся и сказал:  
\- Какое-то дерьмо, которое Хильда привезла из мира демонов.

Фуруичи пригляделся более внимательно и неуверенно принюхался. Подползя обратно по полу к Оге, он сунул небольшую коробочку ему в нос.

\- Как ты думаешь что это?  
   
\- Какого чёрта, Фуруичи! - закричал на него тот, отталкивая его руку и отправляя коробочку в полет, от чего содержащиеся в ней мелкие гранулы превратились в пыль и слегка заклубились в воздухе. Оба проследили, как загадочная коробочка, упав на пол, распалась на четыре отдельные части.  
   
\- Замечательно, тормоз! - Ога стукнул Фуруичи в плечо и дал подзатыльник. Парни начали давать друг другу оплеухи и пихаться, одновременно выясняя в этом обмене любезностями, кто из них тупой еблан, а кто абсолютный проклятый идиот.  
   
Это не реальная драка, потому что брюнет не дерется в полную силу, но вскоре Фуруичи лежит на спине с руками над головой и с очень тяжелым и очень острым коленом Оги, упирающимся в его живот.  
   
\- Будет весело посмотреть, как ты будешь объяснять ей, что сломал её. - Ога наблюдал, как он извивается под его коленом, давящем ему в живот.  
   
\- Я не ломал это дерьмо! Ты выбил её из моих рук, ты долбанный идиот!  
   
Парень попытался сбросить другого, крутясь и извиваясь. И тут Фуруичи почувствовал, как что-то твердое трётся о его бедра. Он остановился на минуту, посмотрел на Огу и заметил, что тот смотрит на него сверху вниз блестящими глазами.  
   
\- Ога? Ты в порядке?  
   
Ога покосился в замешательстве и посмотрел затуманенным взглядом, не так уж и незнакомым ему, но вдруг его бёдра прижались к Фуруичи и начали давить. Парень равномерно задвигался, покачивая бедрами, заставляя свой член скользить вдоль паха Фуруичи. Ога резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда его эрекция начала тереться о блондина через шорты, и парни поняли, что они оба твёрдые как скала.  
   
\- Минуточку, - проговорил, задыхаясь, Фуруичи, пока бедра брюнета продолжали тереться о его член снова и снова.  
   
\- Просто заткнись, - штаны Оги снова потерлись о стояк Фуруичи. - У меня сейчас жестокий стояк.

Ога спрятал лицо в сгибе шеи Фуруичи, и его каменная ноющая эрекция упёрлась в стояк друга, и сказал:  
\- Черт, ты чувствуешь это?  
   
Мягкий стон слетел с губ Фуруичи, в то время как Ога продолжал жадно двигать бедрами. Мощная страсть зрела в теле блондина, пронзая мозг, и он честно не мог вспомнить, стояло ли так у него ещё когда-нибудь за всю сознательную жизнь. Ему почти больно от того, что он так невероятно тверд. Парень подумал, что это должно быть от содержимого той коробочки, но это и все остальное во Вселенной сейчас является вторичным по отношению к безумной потребности просто трахаться.  
   
Фуруичи стонал, пока Ога продолжал тереться об него, двигаясь туда и обратно. Головка члена брюнета обнажилась, и толстый ствол скользит вверх и вниз. И даже не думая о том, что всё это сумасшествие, блондин вскоре подстраивается под ритм Оги, поднимая бедра, принимая член, словно изголодавшаяся шлюха. Прежде, чем Фуруичи это осознал, он начал задыхаться.

\- Ога, - тяжело дыша, произносит он. - Боже, Ога. Я сейчас кончу.  
   
Пальцы Оги стиснули запястья Фуруичи, которые он крепко прижимает к полу. Его мускулистые бедра сжали парня, и он начал тереться об него жестче, используя свой вес для каждого медленного движения.

\- А ты?  
   
Фуруичи внезапно почувствовал позорную пустоту в заду и желание, чтобы в него вошли. Его мозг вдруг затопил поток развратных мыслей, сосредоточившийся на такой прекрасной вещи, как здорово было бы, если бы Ога оттрахал его в рот, не сдерживаясь, именно так, как от него можно было бы ожидать. От таких мыслей парень начинает отчаянно хотеть более сильных контактов, все его тело вот-вот взорвется от желания. Каждая часть тела жаждет, чтобы к ней прикасались, чтобы её использовали и сделали это жестко, и он заставляет себя не умолять об этом.  
   
Рука Оги выпустила одно из запястий Фуруичи и опустилась вниз между их телами и резко потянула вниз шорты и боксеры. Внезапно их члены соприкоснулись кожа к коже, и Фуруичи застонал немного громче, чем намеревался.

\- Да, - он прерывисто дышит, - черт ...  
   
\- Кончай, - сказал Ога сквозь зубы, плюнул в кулак и засунул руку обратно между их телами. Парни застонали в унисон, когда его рука обхватила их члены, и стала жёстко дрочить.

\- Сделай это, - произнёс брюнет.  
   
Вслед за словами Оги, Фуруичи издал сдавленный вопль и кончил ему в руку, залив оба их члена и свой живот. Ога держал их члены вместе и продолжал двигать обмазанной спермой рукой, и после нескольких резких движений он тоже кончил ему на живот. Брюнет продолжил гладить их пока они не стали совершенно мягкими. Его голова откинулась назад и, закрыв глаза, он наслаждался последней волной своего оргазма.  
   
Они просто лежали, застыв на минуту в экстазе, и Ога с чувством растущего жгучего стыда скатился с Фуруичи и упал рядом с ним.  
   
 - Итак…  
   
\- ... Итак.  
   
\- Что бы там ни было у Хильды, это была сильная штука, - сказал Фуруичи. Прочистив горло, он откровенно заявил, глядя в потолок: - У меня встал... снова.  
   
 - Грёбаная Хильда, я убью ее.  
   
\- У нас есть только один выход, - сказал блондин, глубоко вздыхая. - Мы просто должны оставаться здесь, пока не прекратится действие этой фигни.  
   
Ога застонал и ударил Фуруичи в плечо.

\- Ни в коем случае! Ты знаешь, что это значит? Я не думаю, что я смогу ... ну понимаешь ... контролировать ... это.  
Брюнет с отчаянием оглядывал комнату, когда заметил, что его пальцы, сжатые  в  кулак, которым он ударил Фуруичи, противно прилипли к ладони. Парень схватил грязные пижамные штаны с пола и вытер руки и промежность, а затем посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть свой член в полной боевой готовности.

\- Черт побери, Фуруичи! Мы должны выбраться отсюда!  
   
\- Ты думаешь, мне это нравится? - Фуруичи высоко задрал футболку, показывая свой покрытый спермой живот. - Посмотри на меня! Я похож на идола буккаке!  
   
Ога бросил на него пижамные штаны и, свернувшись в позу эмбриона, повернулся к нему спиной.   
\- Зная тебя, тебе, вероятно, это нравится.  
   
Фуруичи бросил пижаму обратно и пнул его прямо в почки. Ога перевернулся и попытался отдавить ему стопу или ударить в ногу или, черт возьми, куда бы он смог дотянуться. Блондин схватил его руку, упираясь своим костлявым коленом в предплечье, и прошипел:

\- Я не был тем, кто залез сверху и начал приставать!  
   
\- Да пошел ты!  
   
\- Нет, это ты пошел!  
   
Ога быстро замахнулся кулаком в сторону Фуруичи, но тот держался за его предплечье, и блондину удалось попасть локтем в живот Оги. Он схватил Огу за рубашку и закричал:

\- Просто послушай меня, урод.  
   
\- Что?  
   
Парень быстро засунул руку в шорты Оги и начал гладить его без всякого предупреждения или разрешения. Ога закусил нижнюю губу, застонал и бездумно толкнулся в ответ в руку Фуруичи.

\- Ты видишь?  
   
Рука Фуруичи сжимающая рубашку Оги, отпустила его и потянула ткань вверх, обнажая тело брюнета. По спине Оги побежала восхитительная дрожь, когда теплый язык коснулся его соска. Рука парня зарылась в волосы Фуруичи, пока его влажный рот проделывал дорожку поцелуев вниз по животу.  
   
\- Если расскажешь кому-нибудь об этом, я тебя убью.

\- А я тебя, - сказал Фуруичи, - а теперь заткнись и дай мне отсосать тебе.

\---------------------

**_Примечание от переводчика:_ **

**Буккаке** – понятие из порно.  [Подробнее на Вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bukkake)


End file.
